


Punch Up

by orphan_account



Category: Britpop - Fandom, Gallaghercest - Fandom, Oasis (Band), Rock Music RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Affection, Brothers, Bubble Bath, Come Eating, Come Shot, Fist Fights, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Injuries, Paparazzi, Police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 03:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20075152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Liam is at the corner store trying to buy fags when a man with a camera shows up and tries to snap some photos of Liam. Liam doesn't want his photo taken and a brawl breaks out between the two men, and the camera man's camera is broken. The cops show up and Liam gets taken home, where Noel is disappointed. However, this doesn't keep him from running a bubble bath for him and staying with him when he asks.





	Punch Up

"Hey, what you lookin at, cunt?" Liam shouted at someone trying to photograph him on his way home. He flicks a "V", and walks in the way of the camera man, trying to reach for his camera. It's twilight and Liam was just going to get some fags at the corner shop, not his photo snapped.

"Just a few photos?" The camera man asked. He was about 6'2" and well built. It would be easy for him to take Liam on, but that was not what he was interested in, unless of course he had to defend himself.

Getting up in the other man's face, he shouted, "Nah, see, I don't need you bothering me, don't want no photos, just me fags an ta be left alone, ye?" The camera man began to try snapping away, too cocky for his own good, and Liam grabbed the camera from the other man. "Looks like I gots me a free camera, how nice!" Liam looked it over, and put his eye up to the view finder. "Say cheese ye fuckin bellend." Liam laughed, as they other tried to take it back.

"Oh fuckin no, I own this now, you twats think you can get in me and me brother's face when ye want, well were fuckin tired of it, time to get in yer face!" Liam looked at the buttons and opens up the back, exposing the film, unbeknownst to him. 

"Now you've done it, that film's no good now." grumbled the photographer. "Oh, well fuckin good then." He then dropped the thousand dollar camera, which broke into a thousand pieces. "Biblical!" Liam blurted out while the other guy shouted, "Nooooooo!" Liam laughed until the camera man, in a fit of rage, punched Liam hard in the jaw. He then punched him in the gut, making him bend down.

"You broke my fucking camera, that's my livelihood, gone!" He shouted. Liam landed a low punch in the other guy's gut and he cried out. "Fuck ye, and yer camera!" Liam hissed, until he was smashed up against the wall. He got a punch to the lip that caused it to split and tasted blood. Liam put his hand over the face of the other man and tried to push him away, but he held on, throwing Liam up against the wall again.

Liam kneed the other in the crotch, and he bent over and grabbed his bollocks, as Liam wiped blood on his sleeve. He had dealt with photographers before, but not like this. Most were intimidated, but not this guy.

When the camera man stood up, Liam spit blood in his faced and pushed him. The other pulled Liam down by his parka so that they were now on the ground rolling around in broken camera parts. "This is all yer fault, fer botherin me, ye cunt. Can't take 'no' for an answer, so you deserve all ye fuckin get!" Liam shouted. "You broke my camera, you BROKE my camera!" the other shouted.

"Yeh, well now I'm gonna break you!" Liam gave the man a head butt and he cried out. Just then, the police show up to break up the disturbance. One copper picks Liam up by the back of his parka, and the same is done to the other by his jacket. The photographer explains what happened, and the other laughs. "You tried ta take a picture of Liam Gallagher, and thought nothing would happen? You are a bit of a twat." The camera guy grumbles and gives the copper a dirty look.

"He broke my camera." The camera man explained. "I'd a broke yer face if the coppers hadn't shown." In truth, Liam looked like he had the broken face due to the blood from his lip, but he couldn't see. "I want to be reimbursed for my camera!" The camera man shouted. "Come down to the station, and file a police report, Liam we are dropping you home if you promise not to leave the house again tonight." a police officer said. Liam nodded, and each was loaded in the back of a separate police car. The one with the camera man going to the station to file a report, Liam home to his brother.

"Noel's gonna be pissed." Liam grumbled, folding his arms. "He's gonna be more pissed if ye have ta pay fer the camera." The officer remarked. "Yeh, well, I ain't bringing that shite up." It hurt to talk, so Liam just watched the street lights come on as the sun went down. Once at Liam and Noel's place, the officer got out of the car, and got Liam out.

"I can go, you don't have to take me like me mam." Liam complained. "Yeah, I do, or it's a jail cell fer ya." That was the last thing he wanted, so he let the officer go with him knowing Noel was going to give him hell.

At the front door, Liam knocked. Noel answered, but before he could get a word out, his eyes got wide and his anger began to rise. He looked at the officer, and said, "Thank you for bringing me brother back to me, I'm sure it was no trouble." He then grit his teeth as he listened to what the officer had witnessed. Noel faked a smile, and let the officer go. Once inside he slammed the door.

"Fuckin hell, our kid, I send ye to buy fags, an you don't have em, an on top of that looks like someone ran a lawnmower over ye. Hope ye at least did some damage on the other guy." Noel smirked. "Tried to take me photo and I broke his camera." He smiled trying to keep his lips from splitting again. "I know you've always wanted te do that, but no fags?" Noel complained. "Nah, have to try again tomorrow."

Noel looked Liam up and down and saw how much of a mess he was, glass embedded in his hair and blood all over his parka. "How bout I run ye a bath, ta clean all this off." Noel suggested. "Will ye stay with me?" Liam asked. "Ye, sit on the toilet an watch you scrub."

That's all Liam needed to hear before going to the bedroom and shedding his clothes. Meanwhile, Noel went to the tub and put the plug in, then turned on the taps. Adding bubble bath, the room became filled with fragrance and Noel sat on the toilet and waited.

Liam walked in, looking better without his clothes on and bent over to feel the water. Noel gave him a look before he got in. "You remembered the bubble bath." Liam lay back, knees up. "Course, have I ever forgotten?" Liam thought for a moment and then realized he never had. "Mam had me bath you a few times cos of errands. I hated it then, but not now."

Noel zeroed in on Liam's lip and frowned. Liam met his eyes with his own, and asked why he was making that face. "Can't kiss ye until yer lip heals." He sighed. "Can't kiss me lips, but you can the whole rest of me body, and it would enjoy it just as much as me lips."

Liam began to gently wash his face, when Noel gasped. "Maybe you ought ta let me do that." Noel got a washcloth and got down on his knees in front of the tub. He got it wet and sudsy, then gently dabbed at his brother's face. Seeing the glass he began to pick it out and put it in a pile on the side of the tub. "Fuckin mess!" Noel stated. Finishing up, he kissed each of Liam's cheeks. "Not the same as yer lips." Noel whispered. He got up and sat on the toilet, until Liam was done cleaning up.

Pulling the plug, Liam stood up, covered in suds. Noel got a towel and dried him of, then got him his dressing down. "I'm gonna feel like hell tomorrow, but so is he, and he ain't no Gallagher." Liam nodded. Noel followed his brother into the bedroom where Liam lay down. "That's better." He mumbled."

Noel got up and shed his clothes, and pulled the covers back, then slipped into bed. "It's does feel good to be layin down. "Fuck, does this mean we's getting old?" Noel asked. "Nah, just means, er, it feels good ta be layin down, ye." Liam replied. "I'll buy that." said Noel. He turned and was about to put his arm around Liam, but hesitated. "I don't want to be putting me hand where you hurt, so either guide me hand or tell me to lay off."

Liam slowly grabbed Noel's hand, his muscles stiffening, and placed it on his crotch. "You could give me a good wank before we nod off, what you say?"

"I say, I'm getting above the covers and wankin meself. I can play the guitar, so I've learned to master both hands. " Liam nodded as Noel positioned himself. He slipped a hand inside Liam's dressing gown, and wrapped the other around his cock. Spreading his legs a bit, Noel began to slowly move his fist up and down, Liam arching his back a bit. Slowly he sped up and occasionally gripped harder than other times and varied the speed. 

LIam closed his eyes, but Noel watched their beautiful bodies move which only turned him on more. He could hear Liam panting and making little sounds of pleasure. He loved that he could do that. "Faster, our kid." Liam moaned." Noel complied. Soon enough both brothers were at the height of their orgasms, bodies rigid in pleasure as each shot spurts of come on themselves. When they were done, each relaxed in bliss, Noel eventually taking Liam's hand and licking the come off, and giving his hand over for Liam to do the same. 

After that, each fell asleep, Noel getting up later to clean himself off, turn off the light, and get under the covers.


End file.
